ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ghost, The Brains, and The Ugly
At Mr.Smoothy... (Ben): Rook, there is something scary on my mind, but I can't remember what it is... (Rook): Is it the new breed of peacocks in your neighborhood? (Ben): Nope. (Rook): Is it the circus that is coming to town Thursday? (Ben): Not at all. (Rook): Is it that all of your fan's fiction could have been removed? (Ben): No, though that is pretty bad. I have read great stories... (Rook): How about when you said Ghostfreak was returning? (Ben): Oh yeah. That's what it was. Intro (Ben): He is going to come back soon! Nooo! (Voice): He's here. Ben and Rook look up to see Khyber standing on top of Mr.Smoothy. (Ben): Well, Khyber, you are loking pretty ugly today. You look much better with your... pet. (Khyber): You will be my trophy- my biggest one. (Voice): No, Khyber! He will be my prize and he will be floating helplessly in the Null Void! Ben and Rook turn their heads to see Negative Buzzshock. (Ben): Well hello Albaydo! (Buzzshock) It's Albeado, ''You smelly human- (Voice): He will be none of yours! I will take over Tennyson and use him for my purposes! Ben and Rook look behind them to see Ghostfreak. (Rook): (Confused) Why is everybody fighting over Ben? I am pretty cool, too. (Ghostfreak): Get them both-now! While everybody else runs away, the five get ready to battle. (Ben): It's Hero Time! Ben presses the Omnitrix and changes into Big Chill. (Big Chill): You better scurry away, because I will huff and puff and freeze you all! Negative Buzzshock shoots lightning at Rook while Big Chill freezes Khyber. Rook dodges the lightning attacks as Khyber breaks free and Ben and Rook exchange foes. Rook shoots lasers from his Proto-Tool and Big Chill fights Negative Buzzshock. Soon, Khyber is trapped in an energy web and Albeado stands frozen in a block of ice. Big Chill changes back and Ghostfreak starts to speak. (Ghostfreak): Those pesky ''allies weren't usefull to me anyway... (Ben): Who should I turn into? Turbo... he's ok, that DNA sample of Ullymax... maybe... aha! A new one! Ben presses the Omnitrix and has a dramatic transformation. (New alien): Come fight us, freak! Rook takes out his sun gun and they begin the battle. The new alien looks pretty weak, only being hyper and making Zs'Kayr cough a little bit and feel a little sick. Rook is doing most of the fighting. Zs'Kayr soon disarms Rook and puts both of them at mercy. (Ghostfreak):You are mine, Tennyson! The new alien starts to change into a darker, more serious entity. (Plague): Has anybody ever told you not to mess with the plague? Ghostfreak starts collapses to the ground, feeling terribly sick. Rook takes the sun gun and fires at Zs'Kayr. (Ghostfreak): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Rook): Ghostfreak is gone. (Ben): Hopefully for good. Now what are we going to do with Albaydo- (Albeado): Ugh. (Ben): -and Mr.ugly? (Khyber): Humph. (Rook): The plumbers are coming. Let us head back to the base, we have a lot of work to do. (Ben): Ok. Let's go. Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Series Finales